Glimpses of a Good Thing
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles taking a closer look at the blossoming love of Sonny and Chad after 'Falling For The Falls'. -Fourth Glimpse: Interlude: Positions
1. First Glimpse: Delicious

_AN: I am so unbelievably excited for this, it's bordering on insanity._

_Hello lovely readers :)  
Those of you who read the __**Bonus chapter for 'Best Kept Secret'**__, which I posted yesterday, probably know what all this is about :)  
Those who haven't: What are you waiting for, go check it out now! :P Haha._

_I hereby present to you my first multi-chaptered story, or to be more precise: My __**series of oneshots/drabbles **__that can perfectly stand alone.__I have wanted to do something like this forever, and the amazingness that was 'Falling for The Falls' has given me the final incentive to do so.  
Each of the upcoming chapters are called __**glimpses**__ (hence the title) and give you an insight as to what I imagine Channy's awesome relationship to be like after FFTF :)  
These glimpses probably won't be as funny as my oneshots and will most definitely be a loooot __**cheesier.**  
This is basically me, living out my cheesy, sappy, mushy personality streak. YAY :D_

_On another note, this is an amazing way for me to keep writing even during the semester or my internship. These chapters will be considerably shorter than my usual onsehots, so I dare say, you may expect at least __**one glimpse a week**__ :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**Dedication:**__ I'd like to dedicate this first glimpse to __**Emma**__. As a belated birthday present, a 'Thank You' for all the tweets that brighten up my day and for being the most __**AWESOME**__ friend and little sister anyone could ever ask for. Thank you, love. _

_Here you go, without further ado I present to you: __**Glimpses of a Good Thing**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**First Glimpse: Delicious**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Chad?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Have you seen my purse?"_

Chad crossed his arms behind his head, sinking deeper into the cushions of Sonny's favourite armchair. Eyes closed and mouth curled into a lazy smile, he took a second before answering his bustling girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you left it in the prop house, after we played video games with Nico and Grady."

"_Of course! Thank you."_

"You're welcome, babe."

Yeah, I know, what you're all thinking. Chad Dylan Cooper playing video games with the Randoms? What has this world come down to?

His fans might resent the fact, but being with Sonny Monroe had definitely softenend the heartthrob's attitude. Of course, at first, things had been rocky. Dating in the limelight was no piece of cake. Especially when you're on rival shows, young and fabulous like CDC and his lady. _Go figure._ But after the 'So Random!' cast had moved on from Sonny's betrayal (contrary to their threats, they were _totally_ cool with this), the situation had gotten a lot easier.

"_Chad?"_

"M'lady?"

"_Have you seen my–"_

"Cell? Yeah, it's in your purse."

"_...that makes sense. Thanks, honey."_

"Hmm."

The blonde boy opened his eyes and blinked dazedly, as the bright colors of the girls' dressing room hit his retina. He stretched his sore muscles, got up and brushed his hands over the non-existent crinkles on his dress pants. Taking a look at his watch, Chad quietly approached Sonny's changing room, pulled back the linen curtain and peeked his head inside.

His eyes lit up and a fond smile brightened up his tired face.

"You look beautiful."

His unsuspecting girlfriend shrieked and whirled around, eyes widened and hand swung backwards, ready to attack the unkown intruder.

"Woah there, we don't want to ruin this super handsome face, now, do we?"

Chad smirked at his panting, astonished girlfriend, gently enveloped her raised hand in his and pulled her against his body. Waiting for Sonny to calm down, he chuckled lightly at her shocked face and admired her appearance. Truth be told, he loved Sonny in anything (fat suit, teapot costume, covered in mud and grass; **stupid cute.**), but when she put on a nice dress and that big, bright smile lit up her entire face? Yeah, that might just be his favourite sight ever.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

"Aaah, my three favourite words."

The girl rolled her eyes, as his signature, smug expression covered her boyfriend's face, but grinned nonetheless, cuddling her face into the crook of his neck.

**Bliss.**

"_I'll just ignore the attitude and thank you for your unusually kind compliment. So, thank you."_

Chad shrugged and twirled a strand of her raven hair around his pointer finger, marvelling at the softness. They locked eyes, sparkly cobalt gazing deep into chocolate brown, silently communicating.

"Even CDC can't deny that his girl is the epitome of pretty."

Booming laughter and snorting filled the air and his smirk softened considerably, became a lovesick grin. Chad stared at her glossy, red mouth which seemed to glare invitingly at him. He swiped his thumb across her bottom lip, as Sonny recovered and grinned impishly at her boyfriend.

"_Silly Chad. Pretty is such a girly word."_

"Is not."

"_Is too."_

"Is not."

"_Is too." _

"Oh, shut up, Monroe."

"_Make me, Cooper."_

"Gladly."

His hands cupping her face like it was the single most precious thing on earth (it was.), Chad leaned down, Sonny leaned up and ther lips met at that perfect place somewhere in the middle. Their eyes closed simultaneously as his thumbs gently caressed her blushing cheeks.

And as he swallowed her little moans and sighs, and as their mouths met over and over again (most eagerly), Chad could've sworn that beneath all that strawberry lipgloss, he tasted a hint of promise and future.

_**Delicious.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_AN: How was that for a first glimpse to start this off? Please do tell me your feeback and also give me pointers as to what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters :)_

_Love,  
Mona_


	2. Second Glimpse: Lost

_**AN: **__This drabble/ glimpse-writing was a brilliant idea :) It's so fun, I feel like writing one every day :D YAY!_

_Something I forgot to mention last chapter: The glimpses absolutely do not follow any chronology, there's __**no timeline**__. That's something I'll leave to your imagination :)  
Also, I won't keep putting a __**disclaimer**__ in every chapter, that's just way too tiresome. I'm sure all of you know I don't own these characters, but just in case: Check chapter one._

_Thanks for all the alerts/favourites/reviews! I appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

**_Second Glimpse: Lost_**

* * *

"I can't believe we're lost."

"_Psssh, we're not lost. We're just... taking a slight detour." _

"Slight detour? Sonny."

"_Ugh, fine. We're lost."_

"Awesome."

Chad huffed and ran an agitated hand through his messy, blonde hair. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath, before gazing over at his sulking girlfriend.

She pouted at him, jutting her lower lip out, widenening her eyes dramatically, a look she had only recently perfected (after watching one too many episodes of 'Mackenzie Falls').

He couldn't help but chuckle heartily at the sight. His laugh resonated loudly in that chilly Californian night, louder than it ever had. Only Sonny could make him do silly, goofy things such as laughing. _Heaven forbid._

The girl squirmed in the driver's seat, the pout never leaving her face, as she lightly punched Chad's shoulder.

"_Chaaaad, this is __**so**__ not funny. Stop laughing!"_

Mischief sprakling in his blue eyes, the actor slowly calmed down, leaning back in the passenger seat, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Look at us, Monroe."

"_Huh?"_

"_You_ are telling **me** to stop laughing."

"_Huh."_

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me, Allison."

His chuckling started anew, as Sonny gasped indignantly and aimed another weak punch at his shoulder.

"_I really wonder why I even put up with you, sometimes."_

A quizzical eybrow raised, Chad smirked at the brunette comedienne. He watches her smile back shyly, before shrugging his shoulders and responding earnestly.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm devishly handsome, smart, talented, funny, all around awesome. So awesome, I even let you drive my sweet, new convertible. And you repay me by getting us lost. Remind me to never let you drive my car again."

Ah, how he adored teasing her. He loved to rile her up. He _lived _to see her eyes fill with fury, hands clenching in anger. Her face was made for emotions.

He closed his eyes again and smirked, expecting her to hit him once more. Except that punch never came. Chad waited for a few moments before opening his pools of blue and gazing at his girlfriend. Sonny had turned away from Chad and crossed her arms, her sad gaze locked on the steering wheel.

Now **this** was something Chad did not like to see.

"Sonny?"

"_..."_

"C'mon, Sonny. You know I was just kidding."

"_..."_

"Oh man, I suck."

"_That you do."_

"HA!"

"_Damn it."_

Chad grinned impishly, as Sonny berated herself for breaking her silence and talking to him, when she really, _really_ didn't want to. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed watching her muttering to herself (_stupid cute._ stupid cute. **stupid cute.**), Chad decided he would clear the air before their thirteenth date (he counts. deal with it.) ended with her being mad at him.

"I was just kidding, I promise."

He blindly reached for one of her hands. A smile lit up both their faces as they gazed at their intertwined fingers, a picture of perfection. Everything about them just fit, somehow fell into place. Effortlessly.

"Cheer up, I'd never blame you for something this silly. I know you didn't get lost on purpose."

"_Really?"_

"Really."

She sent her signature grin his way which he regarded with a blindingly handsome smile of his own.

"And to be honest, getting lost with you doesn't sound like such a bad concept."

He felt Sonny squeezing his hand firmly, before she scooched as close as the car allowed. Resting her head on his shoulder, she nuzzled her nose into the soft fabric of his sweater, inhaling his delicious scent.

Chad turned his head, smiled at his favourite girl and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Plus, now I finally know what to get your for your birthday next month."

"_Huh?"_

"A GPS, duh."

"_Chad!"_

_

* * *

_

_**AN:**__ There you go :) I hope you enjoyed the second glimpse! Next one will be up soon, I promise! **P**__**lease**__ review :)_

_Love,_

_Mona_


	3. Third Glimpse: Up And Down

_**AN:**__ Hey, loves :)_

_How's it going? I hope everybody's enjoying summer and having an awesome time! I'm still in uni, taking my finals next week/the week after that. But then I'm off for ~3 months of sun, friends, vacation and fun stuff! I can't wait :)_

_Originally, I was going to post another glimpse today, but that one turned out quite differently from what I planned. It's super ambiguous and basically just one huge innuendo. That will be the next glimpse, but it still needs some work/editing. _

_This one here was easy to write and lots of fun, so I'm posting it first :) _

_**Warning:**__ A bit of cursing, but that happens more or less fluently in my stories. I just can't imagine people not cursing. I'm weird like that._

_Without further ado, here's your weekly fill of 'Glimpses of a Good Thing'. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Third Glimpse: Up and Down**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Chad?"

"M'lady?"

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?"

The only response she got was a cheeky grin, sparkly eyes and a soft squeeze of the hand. She wanted to slap herself for smiling back at him. He was too charming and irresistible for his own good. Sonny played with his fingers, absentmindedly drawing invisible patterns, giving him the best kind of goosebumps.

The girl tilted her head slightly, gazing at her boyfriend's face. Nevermind that, he was also _way_ too handsome for his own good. She was about to lean up and reward him with a kiss, when a swift jerking movement made her shriek and let go of his hand, only to reach flailingly for the railings surrounding her. Chad tried unsuccessfully to suppress his chuckling, earning himself a pointed glare.

"There is nothing even _remotely_ funny about this, Cooper."

"Really, Sonny, really? Because things are looking pretty funny from where I'm sitting."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too, scaredy cat."

She would've smacked the smirk off his face, if only her hands weren't grabbing onto the safety bar so desperately. The jerking stopped and the roller coaster car moved forward flawlessly, slowly but surely gaining speed. She felt cold sweat collecting on her forehead, a lump forming in her throat. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf. Suddenly, she was pushed back against her seat, the safety bar digging into her stomach painfully. Her eyes closed on reflex, her grip tightened.

"Babe, relax, will you? We're going super slow, the fun part hasn't even begun yet!"

Chad's wide, blue eyes stared at her innocently, but he couldn't fool her (sadly. he loved teasing her). She could see the specks of mischief dancing in his sparkly, cerulean orbs. _Curse him._

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this. This is all your fault!"

"Hm."

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to **damn well** kill you!"

"Uh-huh."

"If this monster roller coaster thingy doesn't kill us first, that is."

"Whatever you say, m'lady."

"Oh crap, we're going to die! We're _so_ dying!"

Chad shook his head, utterly amused at his girlfriend's antics. He may seem like a sadist, but he really enjoyed seeing her freak out, squirm and be nervous around him for once. Lately, freaking out had kind of been his task (don't mention the throwing up thing, **do not** mention the throwing up thing.) And although he was OK with being a fool for Sonny, CDC will always be adamant about being all man. Not half man, half barf.

The cart was slowing down again, as they neared the peak. Chad glanced at his girl, making sure she wasn't hyperventilating yet. A soft wind was blowing through her hair, the sun made it hard for her to keep her eyes open. The light hit her shiny, _pretty_ hair perfectly, her teeth kept nibbling her tempting, full lower lip. A dead sure sign of anxiety. A lazy smirk tugged at Chad's lips, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"How are you holding up, _Son-nay_?"

"Don't talk to me."

Chad chuckled. This was priceless.

"Someone's a bit scared, huh?"

"I told you not to talk to me."

"Well, you know me, Sonny. You told me _not_ to talk to you, thus I _have_ to talk to you."

"Just shut up, oh my gosh. Frick frick frickityfrick."

He was full on laughing by now.

"Oh, this is more entertaining than the season two finale of Mackenzie Falls."

"That's no surprise. It had the exact same plot as the first season finale."

He rewarded her with a glare.

"_Funny_. Oh look at this, we're about to drop, wooo!"

And Chad wasn't lying. The carriage had come to a dramatic halt right on top of the roller coaster. Sonny swallowed, yet the lump in her throat remained. She felt her heart hammering desperately against her chest, her sweaty palms couldn't grab onto the railing anymore and her small feet pressed against the cart's floor, seeking security.

"Adieu, world. It was a pleasure to meet you. Signing off, Sonny Monroe."

"And you say that _I'm_ the drama snob."

He rolled his eyes, but reached for one of her hands anyways, intertwining their fingers immediately. Sonny didn't respond, but held onto Chad like he was her lifeline (he was.). The cart gave another jerk, about to start moving again.

The boy smiled at his girlfriend encouragingly and closed his eyes, waiting for the roller coaster car to race downwards, waiting for the thrill, waiting for his girlfriend's shrieks and screams (he'd remember to bring earplugs next time).

Her anxiety would totally restore his manliness, plus he'd get to cuddle and comfort her afterwards. _Can you say win-win situation?_

"Sonny! Put your hands up in the air, that way it'll be even more fun! WOOOO!"

"Just shut up, Cha-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Sonny's shrill screams filled the afternoon L.A. air as the carriage rushed downwards. The wind made her eyes tear up, so she closed them, let the noise and cool surround her. She felt her body being shaken from one side to the other, felt the roller coaster move at what felt like the speed of light. Needless to say, the ride was over in next to no time.

Feeling his heart leap with adrenaline and excitement, Chad rearranged his hair (reflex.) and took a deep, shuddering breath, before looking over at his girl.  
Her eyes almost bulged out of her head, her hands might as well have been glued to the railing at this point, a rosy blush covered her face and her hair stuck in all directions. She looked _wild_.

Chad smirked at her and pushed the safety bar away from their bodies as the roller coaster came to a halt. He was about to stand up and take her into his arms (great heroic, **manly** gesture, remember?), as Sonny tugged him back into the seat vehemently, hands trembling, eyes wide. His eyebrows rose, concern etched into his face. Maybe this had been a silly idea. Maybe he should've gone for a scary horror movie, instead of a roller coaster ride. Was it just him or did she look a bit green about the gills? Was she going to throw up? His eyes widened. _Anything but that._ At this point, Chad was sure he suffered from a_ throw-up-trauma_.

"Sonny? Are you alright, baby?"

He reached towards her, ready to embrace her and calm her down. He'd even let her throw up all over him. Anything to make her better, anything to make sure she was–

"That was **SO** awesome, Chad! Again, again!"

* * *

_**AN:**__ Yeah, so much for Chad's big, heroic gesture :D Don't despair, Chaddy, maybe next time._

_Alright, lovelies. Your time to tell me what you want. What do you want to read in the next glimpses? Who do you want to be in a glimpse? The SR cast? Sonny's mum? Chad's baby elephant that has secretly been living in the CDC bathroom for over a year? Suggestions, people! Reviews are very much appreciated, __**every single one!**_

_Love, _

_Mona _


	4. Fourth Glimpse: Interlude: Positions

_AN: Hey lovelies :)_

_I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I haven't been gone without a reason. I had to take all my finals in July and after I finished with my semester/term last week, I immediately left for a well-deserved and supersuper awesome vacation in Belgium! I came home on Thursday, utterly relaxed and inspired to start writing again :) And here's the outcome!_

_So this one is slightly (majorly.) different from the other glimpses. It's less cute and more sexy. It's less cheesy and more funny. It's a lot like my oneshots actually, I guess. It's also from Nico&Grady's perspective, which is why I decided to call this chapter an __**Interlude**__. Unless my plans change, there will be several of those in the course of this story, from several perspectives (I cannot wait to write a Tawni one omg.)._

_So, not wanting to bore you to sleep, here we go! Enjoy the next chapter of __**Glimpses of a Good Thing**__ called __**Interlude: Positions**_

_**Warning: **__Sexual innuendo! Loads of double entendre. If you don't want your mind corrupted, I advise you to read something different (preferably work of mine, just saying :D)_

_**Dedication: **Kathrin. One of my friends, who will possibly never even read this. But she is my innuendo/double entendre-buddy. Seriously, we always do this. She's tons of fun :D_

_

* * *

_

_**Interlude: Positions**  
_

Nico rubbed his hands, signature toothy grin covering his face, before he proudly patted his friend's shoulder.

"Man, I had no idea you were such an amazing chess player! You totally kicked Zora's butt!"

"What can I say? It's another one of my layers. Peel one back–"

"Please don't go there again. I'm not sure, if I'd survive seeing your crumping once more."

"Hey what is that suppos–"

"_Ouch."_

"G, did you hear that? I think it came from the girls' dressing room."

Nico frowned and strained to hear what was going on, while Grady was staring helplessly at his best friend, silently planning to improve his crumping skills.

"_YIKES. Stop it!"_

Nico's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"That was Sonny's voice and it sounds like she's in trouble! Let's go, G, to the rescue!"

The boys ran as fast as possible (not really fast.) and nearly crashed into Tawni who merely rewarded them with a screech and a glare.  
Coming to a halt, Nico pressed his ear to the wooden door on Sonny's side of the girls' dressing room, while Grady was gasping for breath.

"Dude, we need to start working out again. Those chums of steel have been long gone–"

"Shhh, I can't hear anything, G."

The comedians fell silent, straining to find out what was going on inside the dressing room. After minutes of soft murmurs and the occasional rumbling noise, a male voice could be heard.

"C'mon, let's try it again."

"_Chad, are you sure?"_

"Of course. CDC is always sure, why wouldn't he be?"

"_Ugh, stop referring to yourself in third person."_

"Now, CDC doesn't take any order-"

"_Chad."_

"A'ight."

"_Anyways, some of those positions are really challenging..."_

"Cute. Stop worrying, Sonny, the challenge is the fun part!"

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

"Aren't I always?"

"_Well, yo-"_

"Don't answer that. The point is, we've been doing this for months now and it's about time we tried some more advanced positions."

Eyes widenening, mouth falling open involuntarily, Grady turned his head to look at his best friend, only to find the same look of disbelief on Nico's face.

"_Uh-huh. I'm just scared of breaking something. Some of those positions look __**dangerous**__!"_

"..."

"_Chaaad, stop laughing!"_

"Oh Sonny, funny, funny, little Sonny. Only you would manage to break a bone doing _that_."

Nico couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sonny. Chad. Positions. _Ewww._It was bad enough to watch them hug, but **this **was mortifying and utterly repulsive.

"_Hey! I'm sure it has happened before."_

"Yeah, to people without exercice maybe, but you're super flexible, so stop worrying."

"_Fine."_

"Fine."

"_So, we're doing this? Now?"_

"Sure, I've got the list with me."

Grady jumped up and away from the door, inconveniently stumbling into his best friend. The boys looked at each other, faces covered with shock and a fair amount of curiosity. **They had a list?**

"_Awesome. Are we going to work through it top down?"_

"If you want to. We don't have to, though, we could mix it up a little to, you know, keep things interesting."

Nico shook his head, trying to clear his mind of any unwanted mental images involving one of his closest friends and her boyfriend. This needed to stop.

"Good idea! We don't want to overstrain a muscle, right?"

The boy whimpered. _Go away mental images, go away. _He felt Grady nudging him and turned to see what he wanted.

"Dude. Can you actually strain a muscle while–"

"**Gosh**, G, I wouldn't know. And that's beside the point. Damn it, we need to get away from here."

The blonde nodded frantically at his friend, yet despite their words they didn't move an inch, remained rooted to the floor. A heavy silence filled the air, before Sonny's and Chad's hushed voices could be heard again.

"Oh, and try working on your breathing, babe, I'm sure it'll hurt less and you'll be able to hold the position longer."

And Nico saw red. He was not an innocent (even though his lack of girlfriend may imply otherwise), but he could no longer stand there and listen to one of his best friends getting it on with Chad Dylan Cooper. This was just too awkward and... wrong. Couldn't they keep their _experiments_ somewhere private? Like, let's say, _at home?_

Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders, Nico knocked on the door. As hard as possible, his knuckles hurting as a result.

"_Come in, the door's open."_

Grady gaped at his best friend, nudged his shoulder, "they could've at least locked the door, man." Nico pinched his arm desperately, hoping his mum would wake him up from this awkward hell of a nightmare. _Sooner rather than later._  
Despite his better judgement, the boy followed Sonny's sweet voice and reached for the doorknob, hands shaking, sweat collecting on his forehead. He was expecting the worst.

Grady's breathed hitched, when his best friend pushed the door open. Bright colors (mostly pink. Tawnipink.) hit their vision, quickly getting used to the familiar surroundings of the girls' dressing room.

Their eyes widenend, bright red creeped up their neck and into their cheeks, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

Chad nodded absentmindedly in their direction, fully focused on holding Sonny's legs spread at a precise 110° angle. The girl, upside down, flashed a toothy grin at her friends, trying to control her laboured but even breathing. Squeezing Chad's hand gently, she motioned for him to let her go. He smiled at her and let her down gently, reaching for a bottle of water and passing it to Sonny who had stood up and proceeded to skip over to her friends animatedly.

"Hey guys," she grinned, "if you're here to join our little yoga club, you're definitely wearing the wrong clothes."

* * *

_AN: I have always wanted to write something like this. I hope I did it justice and didn't scare my readers off :D _

_Love,_

_Mona_


End file.
